


Chantey

by April__flower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower/pseuds/April__flower
Summary: Minseok is drowning in the dark sea of his own mind. Using strangers that will walk away with the sun as a wall against his own demons every night. He didn't mind, he expected them to walk away.But this one got him to hope for more.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	Chantey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was a very funny challenge to take especially since this is my first time writing something so short.  
> So I hope you all enjoy this short story!

Blues. Smoke. Bodies. All twisted into a blur Minseok couldn’t really comprehend if he didn’t feel them in some way.

The cold of the winter’s breeze in contrast to the heat from the body pressed against his, the smoke that made it so hard to breathe more than the other’s cologne, the touches that kept him from drowning in the sea of blues like some many around them.  
  


“Why are you here?” the sweet voice wondered, pulling him from the deeps of his mind, “Why is a pretty thing like you dancing with strangers on the wrong side of town?”

  
Minseok pondered for a moment. 

He could tell him about how life is a road, full of the jungle of eyes, rivers of tears, and seas of loneliness that one has to go through just to meet death in the finish line. With a lot more bad than good and people coming and going in every crossroad.

Maybe that was why there was so much stigma around crossroads, everyone liked not being alone but most roads didn’t follow in the same direction. At best some were parallel.

Would he listen if Minseok told him about his crossroads? Or would he run away after knowing about all the bodies that came and went from Minseok’s bed just in his failed attempt to kill the loneliness?

  
“I could ask you the same, couldn’t I?” Minseok teased, hips pressing firmly against the other, “Tell me your name, _stranger_.”

“Jongdae, but I will let you call me whatever you wish or need.” The oldest smiled, a hand pulling his black hair back before wrapping his arms around the youngest.

“Jongdae,” Minseok reiterated, finding it amusing how easily it could roll out of his tongue and how nice it felt on his ears, “I like it.”

  
Minseok stopped himself from thinking too much about how nice of a name it was to call around a house. The youngest had pretty lips and a honey voice, It was easy to imagine how his laugher would be, but when he heard it was like a beacon calling for Minseok to leave his sea of fear and loneliness. 

  
“Could you tell me yours?” Jongdae asked while laughing.

“It depends. What do you want?” 

  
A tricky question that couldn’t change anything. 

In the end, if he wanted sex, Minseok would give him that just to not fall asleep alone in his bed. Even if the youngest asked him just for another dance, he could still get it. 

Maybe it was Minseok way of trying out if Jongdae was pulling him from the waves or pulling him deeper underwater.

  
“Now or in the long run?” 

“You decide, I guess.”

“I want a wildflower. One capable of growing through the ruthless winter and to set their root so deep into me that it will hurt to even think about leaving.” Jongdae mumbled, lips so close Minseok could see how dry they were from the cold, ”But what about you, dear?”

  
What did he want? Minseok wanted to breathe without a heavy chest, to see more than the blues around him, to live without the need for constant change in his life just because he felt like his life still wasn’t his. 

  
“Home. I want a home made of flesh, one that can wrap me up in their arms and stop me from going down every time a new wave comes to pull me away from happiness,” Minseok whispered while Jongdae watched with eyes full of interest, “Doesn’t have to be perfect, just enough to make me stay and to keep every siren song from taking me away into the deep blue ocean of my own self-destruction.”

Minseok’s pleading eyes met Jongdae’s and every sound around just became insignificant and meaningless when Minseok kept whispering, “I’m Minseok. If I take you home tonight, will you be there when I wake up?”

Jongdae smiled, his hand softly caressing Minseok’s cheek, “Let’s find out.”

  
For the first time in a long time, Minseok prayed to the gods - the old and the news, the good and the bad - to allow this crossroad to be the one merging with his. 

He was sure Jongdae’s smile was more than capable to be the beacon he needed in the darkest storms. 

But that was the thing with strangers in the night, Minseok had no way of knowing where that new crossroad would lead him.


End file.
